Sam and Dani’s Tagging Game FTW
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: You don't have to read the shitload I wrote people, XD! DANI: READ IT. OR DYE. O.O IT IZ A GAME THAT ME AND DANI MADE UP 'CAUSE...WE MADE IT UP...BE JEALOUS, MOTHERFUCKIN' BISCHES. XD! Oh! CHECK TO SEE IF I TAGGED YOU! XD!


**XD! I like games. :3**

**Okay. Here's the game we're gonna play.**

**1. Put music on shuffle; iPod; iTunes; Windows Media…whatever.**

**2. Do the prompts I put up in the same order (see below for prompts). XD! Okay. The point of that is because there's bound to be a song that's gonna pop up is probably not going to associate with my prompts, which is fun. 8D Because in that sense, it's also a challenge. X3!**

**3. Tag five people and make them do the same. I don't care which five. I don't care if you tag them a million times either. XD! It's fun. :3 **

_**Prompts:**_

_**1. Serenade of Roses  
2. Kisses and Angels  
3. Splice the Rainbow  
4. Diamond Ring  
5. Baby's Sleep**_

**Yes. I typed in the first words that came to my head. XD!**

_**WARNINGS: slash, male pregnancy, and a bunch of shit I forgot to add. XP!**_

_**PS. Don't say anything about the title. XD!  
**_

* * *

_prompt; __**serenade of roses **__  
song; __**"hallowed be thy name" by iron maiden**__  
pairing: __**Mizena**__  
por: __**TheMizMagnet/Aly  
**__note: __**XD! I just went with the flow with this one. XD! I had fun. :3 Though it's kinda suckish and…has no plot. It just built up gradually. LOVE YA. **_

* * *

Mike snapped his head towards the doorway as a figure entered. A gasp escaped his lips.

He was chained into his place and he couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own mind screaming at him to try and run but he couldn't. He truly was firmly changed to his place as the figure lowered his face to meet his own and that was when Mike noticed the blue eyes of his figure as he'd taken off his hoodie.

"Cena?" Mike asked, horrified. "Cena, this shit about loyalty and respect and you hit me over the head and _kidnap me_?!"

John didn't even bother saying anything as he turned around and stared down at him. "I have no respect for you, Mike. Not when you don't have respect for yourself. I'm only treating you like you treat yourself…open your eyes, man. You block yourself in this prison of hate…"

Mike looked away. "Nobody cares. Why do you?"

"Because you're a beautiful person." John sat down, his hand touching Mike's hair and Mike looked back at him. "With eyes too beautiful for this world alone and I can't see them being wasted on this. I guess I'm being selfish and selfless. I don't want you to get hurt, Mike."

"You're hurting me now." Mike simply said. "You're all fucking hurting me just by the way you stare. You all think I'm stupid, don't you? Somehow demented…somehow crazy…somehow…different. Because I'm gay, you all treat me like I'm different. Jeff tries to be friendly but he sees it awkward. Hunter tries to get to me on a girlier level but I'm not a girl…and…you all treat me like shit."

"Mike." John lifted his chin.

"I don't want a man. I never did…but I don't see girls the way you do! It's hard for me…it really is…" Mike's eyes were bubbling with tears. "I didn't choose to be gay! And…because of it, I've been kicked out of my job. Nowhere to go…I don't like myself because you all made me hate every inch of blood moving through my veins! It's unfair…" Mike's voice was cracked. Sadness filled his every word.

"Mike…"

"From the moment I first saw you, Cena, 'Mike said, his lips quivering. "I've loved you. I really have."

John's eyes widened as he slipped back. "I'm not like that, Mike."

"I knew it! I knew you don't really care! Just let me rot here in my own prison…in your own words. I'm in my own prison and…and…nobody wants to love me!" Mike exclaimed, tears gathering into those baby blue eyes of his. "Great. Now I am turning into a girl…getting all sensitive over nothing."

"It's not _nothing_, Mike." John said, lifting Mike's chin up, making Mike's eyes lock with his own.

"Kiss me." Mike begged.

John slowly leaned towards him, their faces only inches away from each other, staring into Mike's sad blue eyes.

"Kiss me." Mike begged once more. "Kiss me, John…please…" Mike's hands were around John's face… "Kiss me…"

Softly, John's lips pressed against Mike's own and they lip-locked, John's tongue into Mike's lips as Mike moved away from John's lips, hyperventilating as he'd vomited, causing John to jump upwards. "Am I really that disgusting?!"

Mike just stared up at him. "John…"

"Tell me." His voice was firm. John's voice was solidified with pain. "Tell me if I'm that revolting to you…if that kiss that you wanted so bad turned out to be the worst one you've had."

Silence roamed.

…

"Mike! Tell me!"

Mike let out a whimper. "The room's spinning, John…"

John turned around, 'fine. If you're not going to tell me the truth, then I'm just gonna have to leave you here all by yourself until you do! I don't want excuses, Mike! I want the truth…I'm just not gonna treat you better than you treat yourself."

Mike curled up into a ball as John left, leaving him alone. Mike took a soft breath, feeling nauseated. "John…there are shadows…John! John!"

John was gone for that moment.

Only hours later had John walked into the room to find Mike sleeping into his position, his head pressing against his knees, 'I know why." He simply said, his voice soft and broken as he snapped his head upwards. "I know why I'm so sick, John. I'm so fucking sick…"

"Mike…"

"I know why I'm so stupid enough to fall for a guy. I know…" Mike's lower lip was quivering as he bit down. "I want to sing you a serenade of roses."

"…Mike, you've got crazy."

_Serenade of roses?_

"I want to sing you a serenade of roses-"

"Mike, we need to get you into the hospital."

"You said that I needed to rot in my own prison." Mike snapped. "You said that this is where I am. Where my heart's at and in my world, there are no hospitals and doctors. I'm not crazy, John. Sit down beside me."

John reluctantly sat down beside Mike who pressed his head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of John. "The shadows are love, John. They're always there, whether you see it or not…that's why love is blind. You can never truly recognize it until that one point, where you're standing underneath the hot sun and your eyes just stare at the shadow, the shape of you…you're the shape of me, John…the shape of my destroyed heart…" Mike pressed his lips against John's. "I'm sick."

"You're not sick, Mike." John said, pressed his head against Mike's own.

"…I'm sick."

"…Mike-"

"I'M SICK!" Mike screeched out, moving away and suddenly, the room was spinning again as he grabbed onto his stomach and stared back at John. "I'm sick…I'm sick…I'm so fucking sick…"

John stared at the position in which Mike was holding at and he looked down to see a mole, arranged into a very unusual manner –

…_melanoma_.

Mike had skin cancer.

"Mike, the hospital-"

"I've known for a long time." Mike whispered, laughing. "I've known for nine months straight. I just didn't do anything about it."

"Why?!"

"…'cause I want to embrace death. I want to die, John. There's nothing left for me…my shadows left me unprotected in the heat of the sun and now, I burned…I burned bad and the damage is too much…I can't be saved."

John held Mike's hand, entwining them both together.

"I should've fought for you…" John breathed against Mike's ear. "That's what love's about, right? Fighting for each other…and I didn't know you cared about me in this way, Mike. I didn't know that I cared about you either…I just tried not to think about it, that you're a male…and it was wrong. It was so wrong, Mike…but-but…you seemed worth it…I should've fought for you…"

"Hallowed be thy name, John." Mike chuckled underneath his breath, 'I'll always remember you…"

"I should've fought for you."

"I didn't fight for me either, John. We're both sorry." Mike simply whispered under his breath, rubbing his fingers along John's knuckles, brushing them softly against each other as John stared at Mike's face, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "This prison…it protects me. I rot in it 'cause it's protection…from getting even more damaged from the sun of everyone else in the world."

John nodded his head. "I'm so sorry, Mike."

"…I love you."

"I should've fought for you." John repeated, embracing Mike into a hard embrace, letting out a sob. "I should've fought for you, Mikey…"

Mike leaned down towards John's ear, singing a soft lullaby, a serenade then he stared up at John's face. "It's the serenade of roses. It's being sweet, being soft…being music…it's the serenade of life and love, John, the serenade of protection. It protected me…when I was scared. Like my shadow towards the sun…" He kissed John's earlobe. "It's the serenade of _you and me_."

* * *

_prompt; __**kisses and angels **__  
song; __**"dancer" by MSG OMG. XD! This song is perfect for this prompt. XD!**__  
pairing: __**Hardycest…the song just SCREAMS Hardycest. X3! **__  
por: __**NeroAnne/Kassy  
**__note: __**…I tried. XD!**_

* * *

Matt threw the CD over at Jeff. "Here's your Mozart. Get it out of my room. It almost ate my homework."

Jeff stared at his CD, inspecting it for any harm before he stood up and stared at Matt with a cold glare. "Just get your spider out of my room. If I catch that thing inside my room again, it's going to be dead."

"Who's gonna kill it for you? You're petrified of poor Belle."

"The thing sure isn't 'belle'. It's ugly."

"Don't say that! You'll hurt Belle's feelings!"

"…your best friend is a spider."

"…and I'm gonna choke you one day."

"Daddy! Matt is threatening to choke me!"

"Matthew! Be nice to your little brother!"

Jeff stuck out his tongue as he turned around to see his masterpiece, he had put his dance positions…all of them aligned perfectly, his routine from the start until end. Jeff always worked for what he had. That was why Gilbert favored him over Matt (though he'd never admit it). It was because Jeff had a job, the 16 year old toiled hard for the money he'd gotten and he knew how to organize himself.

Matt just called him flat out boring.

If it was one thing that Jeff didn't know how to do was be spontaneous. Jeff was too "_boring_" in Matt's point of view and no way was he gonna be caught watching Jeff prance around in a tutu…in his spare time. If it was ditching class, Matt would happily watch Jeff prance around in said tutu.

In truth, Matt saw Jeff's first few recitals and God, did he suck at that time.

Jeff watched as Matt held the cage where his black tarantula was sitting and he inspected it. "Bring that thing close to me and I swear that I'm gonna give you a concussion."

"Ha! How you gonna do that?!" Matt asked. "The only thing you're capable of is shooting rainbows out of your ass so you can twirl and fly dancing."

Jeff stuck out his tongue as he put a black headband over his blue dyed hair and Matt sighed before he walked out of the room with Belle in his cage and at that second, Gilbert had walked towards Matt. "I need you to take Jeff towards his recital. Understand?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yeah. I get it."

Jeff walked out and Gilbert had explained that he was busy before Jeff nodded his head. "Okay." But inside, Matt knew that Jeff was as excited as he was.

Matt walked to his car, the cage of his tarantula still in his hands as he sat it down onto the seat beside him, making Jeff go backseat while he glared at the spider. "I swear…you love that _thing_ more than me!"

"…you just figured that out?"

Jeff crossed his arms as Matt drove towards Adam's house. Adam walked towards the front seat, setting the cage on his lap, making Jeff grimace in disgust. How could he hold that thing was beyond Jeff's understanding…

"Did you?" that was the first that thing Matt asked as a smirk made its way to his mouth.

"…with Jay?"

"Uh huh."

"Definitely."

"Dude…" Matt laughed. "You gotta fuck someone every week."

"You're not any better than me!"

Matt scowled at him. "That's my baby brother back there."

"_Oh, yeah!!!"_ Adam turned his head towards Jeff who still had his arms crossed. "Oh. We're talking about something called…sex…you know, it's like…the reproduction of human beings…you'll know more about it when you grow up."

Jeff glared at him. "I don't like you."

"Aw. He learned his first few words. So cute." Adam pinched Jeff's nose.

"MATT!"

"We're almost there…sheesh…"

When they'd gotten to the dance recital, Adam still held the cage in his hands and Jeff tried to stay as far away as he could from the spider. Jeff had been practicing his routine for months and he wasn't going to let that thing distract him now…he walked towards to change from his jeans and Chanel top into something else…

Adam sat down with the cage in his hands, looking at Matt. "You are obsessed with this spider."

Matt said something into Adam's ears.

Adam smirked. "Matt, you're a mean brother."

Jeff walked in to do his routine…and Matt watched the first few times, expecting to be bored…it wasn't boring…it was almost as if Jeff was the wind, the gracefulness and the intensity of his dance—he'd been staring at it as Jeff moved and then he remembered Belle and Adam and his plan—oh shit!

Adam had let Belle go off anyways and in the middle of Jeff's high jump, he'd let out a scream.

"MATT, YOU FUCKING JERK!"

The other parents had covered their children's ears to refrain them from hearing the sets of swears and curses that Jeff was allowing to roll off his tongue easily as he ran out of the studio in the presence of his spider. Adam let out a howl of laughter. "Good job, Belle."

Matt felt a condensed burning feel of guilt as he stood up and walked towards the door to see Jeff there, his hands balled into fists as Adam walked out. "Dude, that was—"when he noticed the tense atmosphere, he simply said a "see ya later, Matt" before he walked away, allowing Jeff and Matt to be alone for the moment.

"…I worked months on that routine, asshole."

Matt didn't say anything for a while. "Hey, I'll make it up to you."

"…how?"

"Anything."

"Anything?" Jeff repeated.

Matt nodded his head and in that second, Jeff wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him violently. "Fuck me," Jeff whispered. "Teach me."

Matt wouldn't normally agree to this but because of what he'd done, the haunting of his actions, he'd opened the door of his car and allowed Jeff to crawl in the backseat, Matt moved in with him, slowly tracing his hand up and down Jeff's body. "Take it off." He shut the door tight and he was glad he tinted his windows…but if Jeff was a screamer, he couldn't do anything about the sound.

Matt watched as Jeff stripped himself, professionally almost. Matt followed his lead so that they were both completely naked in minutes.

Matt followed his league as Jeff laid down onto his back. "Just get this over with."

"Why are you doing this?"

There was no excitement in Jeff's voice—just distress.

"…I'm the only virgin in my class." Jeff simply said.

"But Jeff, that's wrong. You can't just give your virginity to me!"

"…just do it. You said you'd do anything." Jeff reminded him and Matt positioned himself…and he won't believe how sick he felt about the entire thing but he still shoved himself inside of Jeff, making Jeff let out a scream as he hyperventilated and in that second, Matt grabbed onto Jeff's hair and brought him forward, both of their lips fusing together… Jeff bit at Matt's lower lip, pressing his body upwards as Matt pressed his own downwards. Matt bit at Jeff's nipple, making him squirm from underneath him before he shoved into Jeff when he was least expecting it—making it all the more spontaneous.

He let out another scream as he grabbed onto Matt's shoulders, holding and gripping tightly for his life.

"…damn…" Matt bit down his lower lip. "I haven't had a virgin for a time. I forgot how nice it is to feel something so tight."

Jeff giggled.

Jeff stared up at Matt's brown eyes. "Move."

"…I'm scared you'll get hurt."

"MATT!"

"Fine!"

Matt slipped in and out of him, pounding as Jeff moved to his side so that Matt had hit him on a wrong angle the first time. Jeff tugged at his hair. "MATT!"

"…you moved!"

Jeff nodded to his mistake as Matt shoved inside of him once more, trying to get it at a right angle…it was almost as if he knew Jeff's sweet spots, just by shoving into the tightness and warmth that was Jeff. Matt slipped in and out of him, trying not to fasten but then he saw the look of impatience into Jeff's face.

"Faster. Just tear me in two! MATT!"

…when he screamed like that…

Matt raised an eyebrow. In this situation, it was somewhat of a turn on.

Matt shoved in harder and faster, causing Jeff's face to plaster with satisfaction as he continued his pace. Pleasure filled up Jeff's body as Jeff held onto Matt for his dear life before Matt had his release, and Jeff followed swiftly, grinning at Matt. "…that. Was. Amazing."

"…you tell this to Dad and I'm gonna kill you."

"Matt! I'm not an idiot!"

Matt gave him a kiss. "You know, when you have sex, it's almost like you're dancing…why in fuck's name do you like that shit anyways? Dancing?"

Jeff stared down. "It feels like I've been touched my angels…"

Matt proceeded to struggle into his clothing while Jeff slowly slipped into his clothing, taking his time. "It's almost as if there are some angels calling to me…"

"…yeah?" Matt had the sweetest grin on his face.

"Yeah." Jeff said, smiling and grinning at Matt.

In that second, Jeff's eyes snapped open.

…was it all a dream?!

Jeff stood up. The dancer made his way out of his room. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Matt?"

Gilbert gave him a puzzled look. "Jeff, are you okay? You haven't talked to Matt since you were 6…do you need to go to a psychologist again?"

"…huh? Where's Matt?" Jeff repeated.

Gilbert leaned down towards Jeff's eye level. "Matt is your imaginary friend, remember?"

"…huh? No! He's my brother!"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "…how did you know?"

Jeff stared at him. "He's always been my brother. Dad, is there something that's going on…?"

Gilbert walked over towards the couch, pulling out a red covered album. "Here's the family album. You see, I always thought that Matt was your imaginary friend…I never did see him. Nobody could. Not you…not Adam…not Jay…"

Jeff sat down beside him as he opened the album and pointed towards a ravenette. "Is that Matt?"

"Yeah!"

"…sweetheart, I don't know if you know this or not…but Matt didn't live much long…"

"He's dead?" Jeff asked, his eyes widening as he stood up. "But…the dream…" he blinked, his head spinning…

Then he remembered…

_Matt gave him a kiss. "You know, when you have sex, it's almost like you're dancing…why in fuck's name do you like that shit anyways? Dancing?"_

_Jeff stared down. "It feels like I've been touched my angels…"_

_Matt proceeded to struggle into his clothing while Jeff slowly slipped into his clothing, taking his time. "It's almost as if there are some angels calling to me…" _

"…_yeah?" Matt had the sweetest grin on his face._

"_Yeah." Jeff said, smiling and grinning at Matt._

Angels…

* * *

_prompt; __**splice the rainbow  
Splice – marry; tie together **__  
song; __**"no other place" by Hollywood undead – OH SHYT. XD!**__  
pairing: __**Madam**__  
por: __**Casey. She knows who she is. XD!  
**__note: __**ADAM IS HOT. How can you not see it?! XD! I'm a lesbian and I CAN SEE IT. XD!**_

* * *

For every week, for every time, Adam had seen Matt in every color of the rainbow.

* * *

_R-R-R-RED._

It was a Sunday.

Adam watched as the snowflakes fell gently.

Jeff stood there, holding a book in his hand, as Matt walked towards Adam. "I refuse to wear a dress." Matt simply said as he looked at Adam. Twelve year old Matt stared up at his thirteen year old boyfriend and nine year old Jeff was just buzzing and jumping around, holding the book in his hands.

"Okay! Let's get you married!"

"…great." Matt said dryly.

"It's your wedding day. Act happy."

Matt didn't pay attention. He just wanted to end this so he could go back to watching 16 and Pregnant. And in a second, Adam had waved a hand towards Matt's face. "SAY I DO, IDIOT!"

"…I do." Matt sighed, averting away from Adam but Adam grabbed onto his hand.

"Hey! You're supposed to kiss me!"

"Yeah, Matty!" Jeff agreed with Adam. "…can two boys kiss?"

Adam nodded his head as he brought Matt towards him and pressed his lips against his own, lip-locking madly as Matt gasped for breath. "ADAM!?"

"What? I wanted to prove Jeff right!"

Matt blushed as he put his hand on his own cheek. "Adam, you stole my first kiss."

"Oh!" Adam realized, staring at Matt as he blushed, the flesh of him getting redder by the second.

R-R-R-RED.

Jeff stared at them awkwardly. "Okay! So you're married!"

"Yeah…" Adam put a hand onto Matt's shoulder, staring into Matt's eyes, piercing through and through his eyes…

"Adam-?"

Adam pressed his lips towards Matt's once more.

"Dammit! I wish you'd stop doing that!"

"…why? You don't like me?"

Matt pushed Adam to his side.

"Matt! You still angry 'cause I stole your first kiss?"

"I'm not angry about that…"

"Then why-? Oh shit! Matt! Come back! I wanna know!"

"…_bastard_."

_**----**_

It was a Monday.

Yellow.

Sweet yellow onto Matt's flesh. It was the first time Adam ever recalled Matt wearing yellow—and it was cute on him, _in this scary, mountain lion sort of way_. Adam was sitting beside him on their way to school and Adam had been staring at the clothing for more than two minutes while Matt was reading off his Math textbook. Adam's curiosity got the better of him as he reached down to tug at Matt's yellow shirt.

"ADAM!"

"Huh?"

"Stop that."

"I just wanted to see if it's a dress…it's kinda long."

"You honestly would think I'd wear a dress?" Matt snapped at him, dropping his textbook and he stood up to pick it up and in that second, Adam pulled down Matt's pants, causing everyone to look over at their direction. "Adam. Copeland."

"…I really thought it was a dress." Adam was holding back his laughter as he watched Matt stand up with pink thong in view. "…but this is so much better."

"Shut up. You mention this to anyone and I'll BREAK you. It was a dare between me and Jeffro."

"…that you'd wear a thong?"

"The getup? Did you honestly think I'd wear this dress on purpose?"

"…ha! So it is a dress!"

"Oh shit." Matt swore underneath his breath as Adam grabbed onto Matt's waist. "Don't worry. You're my pretty wife, remember?"

"That was the worst wedding in my life, remember?"

Adam pressed his lips against Matt's, quick and soft. "…you taste like…"

"Like what?"

Adam pressed his lips once more, trying to understand the taste himself. It was different that was for sure… "…like…" Adam's tongue rolled around in Matt's mouth. "Like…I dunno…but it's warm and rich…"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Adam. Stop kissing me. I'm not a toy."

"But on a cold day, it's nice…"

"Glad to know." Matt stood up as he froze in place. "_OhmyGod_." Matt's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Oh no. Don't tell me…Jericho?"

"He's _gorgeous_."

"How come he's gorgeous and I'm not?"

"Adam…" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just saying!"

Matt froze as Chris Jericho walked towards him, Matt let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey."

"Hello…" Chris blinked. "You're the one with the dress and pink underwear, right?"

Matt's face turned pale as he tried to find an excuse. "It's just that Adam-"

Chris and the robots behind him started laughing. "Hey. It's cool."

Matt looked like he was going to choke Adam.

And if Adam knew him well enough…he will. But since he was already going to die by the hands of Matt, he'd might as well… "that's my wife you're talking to!"

Chris laughed. "That's adorable." He said it in a way that they were just children as he moved away towards his seat, his robots following him as Matt glared at Adam. "Adam! He thinks I'm a child!"

"…you're 12 and he's 16!"

Matt crossed his arms. "Just be happy you're still breathing."

"I am. I am, my wonderful wife."

"…_ADAM COPELAND!"_

"I overdid it, didn't I?"

"If people weren't staring right now…I swear…"

_---_

Matt's favorite season was winter.

He wore a ton of black and white when he went out and Adam didn't say anything about it as he sat down beside the bench with Matt, who was typing furiously on his laptop. "…you still not done with that stupid Math essay?"

"…Math essay…" Matt sighed. "That sounds _so wrong_."

Adam bit down his lower lip. "I haven't kissed you in a while."

"Good. I don't want people thinking that you're my boyfriend of all things, Adam."

"Ha. Like I'd date you."

Matt glared at him. So cute…_ in this scary, mountain lion sort of way_.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"…do you think that Chris'll ever notice me?"

"He noticed the panties."

"…that's perverted of you to say, Adam."

"…he did!"

Matt sighed. "I'm just wondering…maybe I need a plan for Chris."

"Have you tried asking him out, Matt?!" Adam exclaimed, annoyed at the fact that Matt didn't see that he didn't have to use all of this plotting to get Chris's attention. "…come on. He's over there by the duck pond. Let's go. Oh wait…he's coming over…"

Chris walked over towards Matt who was typing again. "…hey, you two. Have you seen Jay?"

"He's sick." Adam simply said. "Matt wants to ask you something."

Matt sighed, putting the laptop on the bench and standing up. His pants were white, and his sweater was black, his hair tied back with an elastic. "Hey…do you mind…maybe catch a movie or something?" he stammered.

"That's adorable." Chris laughed. "I'd love to. You bringing Jeff with you?"

"…it's not…it's a-"

Adam cut him off. "He wants to ask you out, Chris!"

"Oh." Chris realized, laughing. "He's adorable, isn't he?" Chris stared at Matt who was taking this all in so slowly… "yeah, sure. I guess. But only 'cause my parents are 10 years apart so they don't see anything wrong with that-"

"Your parents are 10 years apart?!" Adam exclaimed, his eyes widening… "Oh, damn!" he let out a howl of laughter.

"Please excuse Adam…he lost his brain at birth."

_---_

It was a warm Monday in which Matt was going on a date with Chris.

Adam sat on the couch, Jeff sitting beside him, holding his pillow as they both stared at the show. "Hey, kid, scotch over a bit."

Jeff shook his head. "Notta!"

"…you're annoying, you know that, right?"

Jeff threw the bowl of popcorn onto Adam, causing him to shriek a girly shriek which caused Jeff to applaud. "And they call me the girl!"

"…you're _ten_ and you're wearing lipgloss."

Jeff stuck out his tongue.

Adam stuck out his tongue to get back at him.

"Children."

Both of them turned their heads to look over at Matt.

"Oh SHIT!" Adam screeched, staring at his best friend – wait, _where_ was his best friend? Underneath the clothing? …Matt must exist underneath somewhere… Adam was somehow tempted to take off his clothing just to make sure.

"…what?" Matt asked, pushing his hair back into his half up.

Half up.

Putting Matt and half up in the same sentence was odd…then again, putting Matt with colors was a odd. Matt, with purple tights, black shorts, black boots and an electric blue tank…that was not his Matt. His Matt was murdered…or existed somewhere underneath the clothing…Adam still wasn't sure.

Did Matt even own this kind of stuff?

From what Adam remembered, his Matt only knew that jeans and long sleeved shirts existed—oh, and there was that one bet where he wore that yellow dress…by force but…_this_…in his will—

Adam felt like he was going to faint. "…Matt? Are you alive?"

"Adam." Matt snapped at him. "It's me."

"Yeah, that's Matt. Damn, I'm dizzy…I'm gonna go check my head…I think I'm imagining things…"

Matt slipped out of the doorway with Chris as he heard the doorbell ring and at that time, when Adam returned after taking a dosage of pills for the headache that had taken over him, Adam just stared at Jeff. "…you're a brave boy to witness that."

"I thought I was a girl." Jeff giggled.

"…I'm still high from the pills I took. Give me a second to remember everything…"

_---_

_Fuckmylife_.

If the purple last night wasn't shocking enough, Adam had to face that morning on the school bus with Matt in aqua blue.

Matt didn't know what bright colors were.

Matt disliked wearing blue all together.

Matt was gone.

Adam snapped his head near Matt's face. "Are you okay? Are you hallucinating? What did that Chris do to you?!"

"…sheesh, nothing, Adam."

Adam stared down at Matt's clothing as he played with his hair. "How was the date yesterday-?"

At mention of it, Matt let out a _giggle_.

MATT.

Matt never giggled.

It was too girly.

Adam stared. "Oh my God! It's worse than I thought."

"Adam, you want me to operate on that head of yours?!"

"…insult me again."

"You're an idiot."

"…okay. I think you're Matt but I can't be sure."

"Shut up, asshole."

_---_

More colors. There were more colors.

Orange.

Orange…the color that Matt hated the most. And he'd walk towards Chris in them. God, he hated that Chris guy…stealing his Matt away from him… Adam blinked. _His_ Matt? What the hell? He was confused…

Adam rarely saw Matt.

He spent more time with Jeff. Hell, he was just shocked that sometimes, Matt would stay later than 12 o'clock on school nights…and Gilbert worked day in and day out so he never realized that and Jeff didn't say anything at all. He noticed. Adam noticed that Jeff noticed—but he was just trying to protect Matt because he'd never been so happy.

Then, Matt walked in and slammed the door shut, his eyes burning with anger as he ran upstairs.

"Hey, whoa-!" Adam looked over to see Jeff had fallen asleep so he tried to tune down his voice as he switched off the TV and walked over towards Matt's room as he opened the door, watching Matt take off his orange clothing and looking for black clothing then Adam was just staring at Matt's figure. He'd never seen him naked before.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, looking down at the floor. "…anything else about how I changed?"

"…no." Adam walked towards him, sitting down and watching him try and wear a sweater but his frustration and impatience made it hard as Matt fell on top of Adam's lap, still struggling to wear his sweater.

"…Matt?"

"Yeah?" Matt asked, staring at Adam's eyes. "What?"

"…what happened?"

"Nothing!" Matt exclaimed, his anger lacing and building up once more… "Everything's just fucking fine."

"…Matt, talk to me."

"Aren't you the serious one?" Matt snapped at him as he buried his head into Adam's chest, tears spilling as fast as ever. "…Addy…I don't remember anything."

Adam had never once seen Matt cry and he'd been best friends with him ever since they were both nine. Adam slowly rocked Matt gently, stroking his hair. "What happened? What did he do?"

"…I don't remember…" Matt said.

"I don't understand."

"I was drunk, Adam."

"…drunk? You're twelve for God's sake!"

Matt nodded his head. "I know…he spiked my drink, Adam. I was in bed with him the next minute. I don't remember anything in between…" Matt was shaking now, biting down his lower lip.

"God no…THAT FUCKING JERK!"

"…Adam?"

"Just lie down, baby. I'll take care of you."

"…Adam, don't tell anyone. Please." Matt blinked, resting his head to the other side. "I won't believe it…"

"Hey. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"Adam…you can't promise that."

"…I promise that I'll always make it better for you, Matty."

_---_

_-Six Years Later-_

"…are you sure you're going to go through this?"

Jeff sat down beside Adam who was nodding his head. "I promised I'll always make it better for Matt. No matter what I have to sacrifice." Jeff nodded his head as he embraced Adam. "I just won't let Matt make a wrong choice again."

"Thanks, Addy…"

"Don't call me Addy."

"Oh yeah. Matt's only allowed to call you that!" Jeff exclaimed. "But are you sure you're gonna throw college away? Matt told me to ask you again. Just to make sure…"

"Matt worries too much. My scary, mountain lion."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "He doesn't worry too much. Hell, I'd be worried too if you're willing to do that for me."

"Not you, princess."

Adam turned his head towards Matt as he walked down the altar with him. The eighteen year old standing there with a soft smile on his face…as he glowed in ultraviolet light…

Every color of the spectrum…

There was no other place that he'd rather be than Los Angeles. With the booze and drinking…that was all before Matt lost his virginity to Chris—then it was bye Los Angeles and back to North Carolina…where Gilbert had a firm control of Matt at that time…and Adam made sure that he was there for him and tried to keep up with Matt's desires. From dating to this…

Matt always wanted to be a young bride.

Matt's favorite season was winter.

In the snow of the world, Adam and Matt were united… forever…

_

* * *

_

_prompt; __**diamond ring**__  
song; __**"fiction" by matchbook romance **__**this is a good band by the way, XD!**__  
pairing: __**Revan**__  
por: __**Ketuara/Rey'sAngel  
**__note: __**the Revan that I hated doing. XD! **_

_

* * *

_

"Hello, baby."

Rey walked through the doorway that morning and pecked Evan across his lips quickly, causing him to giggle as he stared back down onto the baby in his arms. "I want a baby, Rey."

"…you got that just by one night of spending with this child?"

Evan nodded his head. "She's so adorable!"

"Well, Matt and Phil are coming to pick up their kid in a second."

"They can just go to Hell. I'm not giving her to them."

"…Evan!" Rey let out a howl of laughter.

Matt and Phil walked inside, looking tired and all loved up. Great. Just Evan's luck. They left Evan with Zia 'cause they wanted to fuck each other that night. How could he not see that when they said 'they're going to see a romance movie' when Matt would rather hang himself than actually go to one?

Phil softly kissed Matt's lips before he walked over to Evan. "My baby!"

"…she doesn't like you. Go away."

Phil laughed. "You got so attached to her overnight, Evie. She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"…she's got green eyes and I'm still wondering how."

"I cheated." Phil whispered.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed, laughing. "Nah. Phil's mother's side and my dad's side have green eyes…so naturally, this beauty had gotten them from both sides."

"Now give me my baby!" Phil said, extending his arms out.

"You can try, Phil. You can try but he'll eat your hands off if you're not careful." Rey joked, kissing Evan's forehead.

Evan reluctantly gave Phil Zia back and he looked over at his sleeping daughter. "She's so sweet…"

Matt bit down at Phil's earlobe, causing Phil to let out a giggle.

"…I'm still wondering how could you raise a child with all this sex and love and whatever," Rey blinked. "Poor child has to grow up to that?!"

Phil stuck his tongue out before he left to get Zia a bottle.

Matt sat down besides Rey and Evan. "…should I marry him?"

"Yeah!" Rey exclaimed, sitting down beside Matt. "You definitely should. He has your child, what more do you want?"

Evan crossed his arms.

"Yeah…I think you're right! Tonight is gonna be a great night for it! You two should come as a double date and I'll leave Zia with Jeff. How's that sound?"

"Great!"

Matt walked over to tell Phil of his dinner plans while Rey looked over at Evan. "What's wrong, babe?"

"…you still haven't proposed to me. Do I need a baby too for you to propose to me?"

Rey sat down, sliding his hand at Evan's face, feeling the coldness of his flesh. "Nah, babe…I just don't know about it yet…I'm still thinking about it." Rey kissed Evan quickly. "I don't know why you're rushing into marriage so fast! I mean, Phil and Matt, even without the baby, have been together for three years…we barely made a year, sweetheart."

"But you love me."

"I love you, yes, I do." Rey nuzzled his nose to Evan's.

Evan giggled. "So tonight?"

"Tonight."

_---_

That night, Rey and Evan made their way to their private tables with Matt and Phil where Phil was yawning and putting his head onto Matt's shoulder. "God, I'm tired."

Evan stared at Rey. "Did you think about it?"

"…I decided that we should wait a month or two." Rey simply said before kissing Evan's forehead.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." The couple said in unison.

"I'm hungry." Phil looked over at his menu. "…hey, how about after the food and stuff, Evan, you and I can talk about Zia? I gotta tell you something about her…"

"Oh yeah!" Evan perked up, smiling and grinning.

After they had eaten and Matt had launched into ten different ridiculous stories, Phil gave Evan a signal so they both left. Phil stopped outside of the restaurant and instantly burst into tears.

"What's wrong?"

"…n-n-nothing…"

"Are you okay?"

"…s-s-sorta…"

"God, we need to take you home and…hey, you can take to me there."

"Yeah…please do…"

Evan turned around where he saw that Matt and Rey were nowhere to be found so he decided that he'd rather take Phil home first…

"…actually, Evan…I want you to take me to this place…I really…I'll tell you why later."

"Okay."

Evan drove and Phil gave directions every few moment, touching his stomach often and resting his head on Evan's shoulder. That moment, they reached the garden that Phil was talking about.

"God, that's beautiful."

Phil nodded his head as he stood up and walked over towards the garden, which led towards a beach and Evan just followed. "…this place is gorgeous."

"Yes." Phil sniffled.

"…you wanna talk about it here?"

"Yeah…Evan, how is it going with you and Rey?"

He was trying to start a normal conversation before he launched into the mess. Evan respected that. "…fine. He just doesn't wanna get married…" Evan sighed. "I just really wanted to get married…"

"…oh, you do?"

That voice was Matt's.

Evan and Phil turned around to face Matt and Rey as Phil let out a giggle. "You guys ruined it for me! I was going to do this big dramatic scene!"

"…shut up, Phil." Matt simply said as Phil giggled.

"Huh?" Evan stood there, confused.

"…this is where Matt proposed to me…two years ago. Before I was friends with you. I didn't know you didn't think that I wasn't married! …I'd never have an illegitimate child!"

"…and I don't want it for us, baby."

Rey got down on one knee. "You want a baby? Okay. Just marry me first, baby…"

"…where's the ring?" Phil cut in.

"I thought you had it!"

"…I thought you had it!"

"PHIL!"

Evan laughed. "You two can ruin a supposed to be perfect moment."

"I have it. You left it at my house." They turned around to face Jeff holding Zia in his arms as he pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"…how'd you know about this, little brother?" Matt laughed.

"…well, your computer is easy to hack."

Matt's laughing face turned strict. "_YOU WHAT?!_ I have pictures of Phil that aren't supposed to be seen by you!"

Evan started to burst out laughing.

"…I'm holding your baby girl, Matty. I'm protected."

"…you…I…!"

"…he saw my nakedness, Matty?!" Phil said, eyes widened.

"…I take it back." Evan said, kissing Rey. "This is the perfect proposal."

"…you're all weird." Jeff said, blinking. "I doubt that Zia is gonna grow up normal."

Rey just stared at Jeff, remembering this morning. "With the kisses exchanged between Phil and Matt, Zia is gonna be a stripper."

"Don't wish bad on my baby!"

Jeff looked back. "…well, being a stripper isn't that bad."

Matt looked dizzy for a second before he fainted.

Phil laughed. "God, Jeffro, you used the stripper thing! God, yes."

"Isn't this supposed to be about me and Evan sharing a romantic proposal?" Rey reminded Phil and Matt.

"…life doesn't go that way. Jeff and Adam did even worse at our proposal."

"…how?"

Matt blinked. "You don't even wanna know."

"…hey! Stop blaming Adam! I was the loud one!"

"Oh my God!"

Zia clapped.

"She liked the show…"

"…she likes anything that isn't her parents fucking each other on the couch."

"…Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Is there something that is private in our marriage?!"

"…dude, I have fucking insomnia because of you two banging each other late at night! Did you hear how much Phil can scream?! I suffered the most around here!"

---

"…and that's how your uncle Jeff died."

Matt was nodding his head and seven year old Zia's expression changed as she giggled. "But he's still alive."

"…barely."

"…Matty!"

"YOU-"

"…I didn't do anything just yet." Jeff laughed.

"…you sure?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Look at this." Jeff showed Matt a picture of Evan and Rey and their two baby girls. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Matt nodded his head. "Pretty."

Jeff smiled warmly.

"…Zia is better."

"Matty!"

Zia just jumped up and started singing "_Fiction_" by Matchbook Romance and Matt raised an eyebrow. "…you're right. The twins were better. She has her mother's taste I'm afraid."

"_I wanna overdose on her kiss/Leaving me like this…"_

Jeff burst out laughing. "See?! We told you. _Insta-stripper_."

Matt had fainted at that point.

* * *

_Note: Zia is nothing compared to how me and Kassy's babies will probably be, XD!_

_

* * *

_

_prompt; __**baby's sleep **__  
song; __**"funeral of hearts" – HIM XD! OMG. THE PROMPT AND THIS SONG…this is gonna get dark, people. **__  
pairing: __**Hardycest, Philligan/Rank/ChipMUNK**__  
por: __**Hardly Here; KimberAnnBRAND, AREE!!! & mah lovely Kassandra :3  
**__note: __**…XD! This speaks for itself. **_

* * *

_Everything's painted._

* * *

Matt doesn't like the color _white_.

Matt hates the color _white_.

It's very #pure#.

Nobody's #pure# around here…

Besides, _**RED**_ was fierce and hot.

And he loved seeing Jeff in _**RED**_ dresses.

_(of course, he'd never mention how jealous he is of Jeff's perfect figure)_

Jeff doesn't like the color _**RED**_.

Jeff hates the color _**RED**_.

But he wears it because he can puff of a _**RED**_ dress.

Not many people can without looking like oversized oranges.

Besides, _white_ was pure and sweet.

It's the color of the wedding dress he wants to wear one day.

It's the color of Matt's shirt.

_(of course, he'd never mention how amazing Matt looks in white)_

And the snow…so pretty…

Jeff loves the S N O W.

Pretty snow.

Almost like water. Just solid.

He can't drown in S N O W.

That was before his S N O W was painted in _**RED**_.

And Phil runs out of the house.

Phil…

The pretty slut.

In _**RED**_ and _white_.

Almost as if he was mocking both the colors.

All they could remember was memories that told them it was their fault.

"_No, you need to lose weight, Matt."_

"_No, you can't wear black, Matt. It makes others think you have something to hide."_

And they could remember Matt's ex's words…

"_No, he can't be loved."_

And they don't do anything to stop him from going to _**THIS**_ point.

Maybe he didn't kill himself.

But the gun and the bullet…

God, so _**RED**_.

Jeff never wore _**RED**_ again.

He never wore _white_ again.

And he hated Phil for walking around in _**RED**_ stilettos and _white_ shorts and _**RED**_ tops…he hated seeing those colors.

That day, not only had Matt died.

But he'd taken Jeff's heart with him in that funeral.

Maybe that was when Jeff realized that he loved Matt.

_(of course he'd never mention how he can never love again)_

He'd watch Phil give himself to Matt before.

Both of them **kissing**.

Maybe he'd never admit that he was jealous of Phil.

He can't be, right?

…but he was.

So jealous.

And seeing him do so well after Matt's death.

Hopping from Matt to John Morrison.

John's Jeff's best friends.

B E T R A Y A L.

And baby Jeff watched them his best friends make out while he continued to wake up in the middle of the night to just break out in tears and listen to replays of HIM songs…

The race of his heartbeat could always drown out the lyrics.

_(of course he'd never mention that he'd been overeating and then started shoving the toothbrush down his throat)_

…and pretty Phil…

Hopping from John to Randy Orton.

Jeff's crush since Grade 1.

But he didn't **care**.

Nope.

He was too **hollow** to even **care**.

_(of course he'd be screaming late at night but he'd never mention it to anyone. It's too irrelevant)_

He ended up getting drunk…

And in the bed of Phil, Cena, Orton, Ted…it was all irrelevant.

_(nobody cares about the baby that's slowly forming in your stomach, Jeff. It's irrelevant)_

So if everything was picture perfect, Jeff didn't know what made him start screaming and grabbing onto Phil's hand—

And running off into his car…

When he had no license plate…

He could remember Phil calling him crazy.

"_No, he can't be loved."_

If Matty can't be loved…

Then Phil shouldn't.

Then Jeff shouldn't.

"No, stop, Jeff!"

"Please!"

Jeff was speeding up.

High.

"Jeff, you're confused."

"No, I'm pregnant."

_(of course he won't go into details because his pregnancy is irrelevant in the first place)_

"…pregnant?!"

But it didn't matter, Philly.

Nope. Not at all.

And he accelerated…

The _white_ wedding dress that would never be his.

Because he was filthy right now.

Impure.

The car hit a building—

Scattered glass dug into their flesh.

He could hear Phil's scream.

Almost like Matt's.

And the hot _**RED**_ blood made Jeff stare at it.

One more inch closer…

To Matt.

_"Hell…yeah…"_ Jeff whispered underneath.

And baby Jeff and his baby _**went to sleep**_.

* * *

"_The funeral of hearts/And a plea for mercy/When love is a gun/Separating me from you…" ~HIM, 'Funeral of Hearts' _

_...I just felt like it. Shut up. XD!  
_

* * *

**XD! Hehe! FUNZIE. 8D**

…**these were supposed to be **_**drabbles**_** by the way. O_O XD! I just can't stand drabbles though. -_- I had to make them all a one-shot on their own. XD!**

**Tagging: **

_**TheMizMagnet, Hardly Here, KimberAnnBRAND, Casey, and NeroAnne**_**. X3. MAH BABEH SHALL BE TAGGED. O_O**

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ 'CAUSE SHE'S KASSANDRA DIAZ. :3 My sweetheart, my candle light, my bundle of joy...MINE. (L)**

**X Sam.**


End file.
